


Pretending We're Not Heroes

by Beckingham, litra



Series: Possibilities [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Acting, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Crushes, Feels, Filming, M/M, Podfic Welcome, all the feels, kids show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5693515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckingham/pseuds/Beckingham, https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re an extra for my superhero movie and you clearly have no idea how to do this” AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretending We're Not Heroes

 

Poe fought to keep a straight face while the cameras were rolling.

The scene was a fairly simple one as far as these things went. Poe’s character, Stratos, was teaming up with Rey’s character, Sunspot, to take down the Monolith, who was played by the new guy Finn. There was a bigger plot arc where the Monolith had been hired by the season's bad guy, Captain Nightside and his Darkstars. The Monolith was going to get away this episode and come back a few more times before the finale, where he would double cross Nightside and take control of the Darkstars for next season.

The show was cheesy in a Power Rangers meets X-Men kid show kind of way, but it was by far the most fun project Poe had ever worked on. Which did not explain why Finn was having so much trouble.

Finn had his lines down, but he kept breaking character. He’d stumble over his moves, or would miss his cue; little things that made filming just that much harder. It was natural to have first day jitters, but it wasn’t like this was a million dollar production or anything.

“Okay, let’s take a break. Kristen, can you get the lights set up for the B-shot?” Their director, Leia, met Poe’s eyes and nodded at Finn with a little eyebrow waggle. Poe nodded.

Finn was running his hands over his head, which wasn’t a good sign. Finn was a professional. Not messing up the makeup was one of the first things every actor learned. If he wasn’t sporting a shaved head Finn would be headed back to the trailers by now.

Poe walked over and asked, “Hey, want to get a soda?”

Finn looked up, opened his mouth then closed it again and tried to play it cool, “Yeah, sure.”

Today craft services was a tent behind the building they were pretending to blow up. Poe grabbed a plate, filled it with Snickers and Twizzlers, and snagged a seat against the wall. He gestured for Finn to join him.

He shoved a Twizzler in his mouth and spoke around it, “So what’s up?”

Finn fiddled with the tab on his soda. After a moment he slumped into the seat across from Poe. “It’s going to sound stupid.”

Poe started to say something, but then decided to chew instead. He liked the new guy, didn’t want to scare him off too fast. Instead he waved a hand to go on.

“I guess I just don’t like being the bad guy.” Finn had his eyes fixed firmly on the table.

Poe reached out to grab Finn’s shoulder. He swallowed and said, “Hey, it’s okay. We all know you’re a great guy, and you’re coming over to the good side at the end of the season.”

Finn opened his mouth, then shut it and shook his head. “It’s -- so you know this is only my second production, right?”

“Yeah, you were in that historical slave thing, great death scene by the way. Very real.”

“Thanks. But there’s a reason for that. I kept getting offered no name parts as gangsters and, well, bad guys. I know I don’t have enough of a presence to really pick and choose, but I don’t want to be that.”

Poe considered that, “but you took this part.”

“Because he gets redeemed, and well, my agent said if I didn’t audition for something I’d be putting a bullet in my career.”

Poe shoved a mini-Snickers into his mouth as a stalling tactic. He wasn’t actually that good at the comforting supportive thing. He nodded slowly trying to come up with something.

“And well, it’s Stratos, ya’know? I had this cousin who got me into the old 80's show when I was little and when I heard they were remaking his adventures, I knew I’d regret it if I let the chance pass me by.”

“Yeah? I hadn’t heard of him until I got the part. Is the old stuff any good?”

“You haven't seen it?” 

Poe shrugged. He might have watched one or two episodes that people had put up on Youtube, but mostly he’d let the writing tell him about the part.

“Wow, you’re really good, I mean I knew you were good, I’ve seen your other stuff, but like I always assumed you’d done a ton of research or something.” Finn caught himself and took a breath, he was blushing and turning his soda can around in his hands. “I like how you do his special attack.”

Poe’s grin slowly grew into something that probably looked a little manic. That may or may not have been the only part of the episodes he’d watched that he’d actually paid any attention to. Of course he’d put his own special Poe Dameron flair on it, but yeah, it was a cool move.

“Thanks!”

Finn smiled, then his face slowly fell again. “It’s not very fun, fighting your heroes.”

Poe wanted to get that smile back.  Finn was so earnest and open, and attractive… yeah, Poe might have a little thing for Finn.  “Hey no. You don’t need to fight me, you’re one of the good guys.”

“Not until the end of the season.” Finn slumped over the table and finished his soda, tipping the can over with one finger.

“No, right now. I’m recruiting you.” The words tumbled out of him before he had a full grasp on the idea behind them.

“What do you mean?” Finn asked, looking up.

“Well, like, ah, Monolith. Yeah, like he’s a new character right?” 

“Kind of, he’d actually based on this character called Obelisk, but they wanted to make him black and Obelisk only showed up in one episode. He didn’t actually have much of a character beyond bad guy--”

“Great, so new character, “ Poe spoke over him. “So I’m recruiting you. Stratos is recruiting Monolith.” He closed his eyes for a moment, and settled into character. “It’ll be dangerous. You’ll need to be very convincing. Can you do it?”

Finn paused for a moment, then his shoulders straightened. “Yes, sir.”

“You might even have to fight me. Can you do that?”

“I can do what’s needed.”

Stratos stood, nodding down at Monolith, “You’re a good man. I wish I didn’t have to ask you to do this. You’ll make a great hero someday.”

Monolith stood and offered his hand. “Thank you for trusting me with this.”

They shook hands and Poe broke character to smile widely, “See, easy as that.”

The start of a smile crept onto the corner of Finn’s mouth. “Thanks,” he said, and pulled Poe into a one armed hug.

That little part of Poe that had a thing for Finn hugged back in delight.

**Author's Note:**

> so, this verse got stuck in my head. There will be more of it, but not on any set schedule.


End file.
